Them and Us
by huejaded965
Summary: A sequel to "Our Meeting" May turn out to be a long one but depends. No particular genre if anyone's asking. AU.
1. Changes

As told earlier, this is a sequel to "Our Meeting" (_I suggest you to read it first, if you're either interested or lazy ^^)_ I took into consideration from a suggestion made by IarIz, (which I took a longer time) so here it is. If anyone wants me to continue, please stop by and review or even PM me.

Already thought of a poll though, whether to make them attend school at Gekkoukan or Yasogami or even made-up which I promise to include the other characters (P3 or P4). IF anyone wants me to continue this.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 and Persona 4_

* * *

It has nearly been a decade since Arisato Minato had been adopted by the Seta family. Minato had lived a happy life, filled with love and care a child would ever want. What's more, he now enjoyed the company of his stepbrother, Souji. The boy used to be a crybaby in his young days, but now, he's more becoming like his older brother – the stoic one. It is no surprise if anyone mistakes them as being real siblings. However, those years only seemed like it was only yesterday.

Recently, work had been a hectic for their parents. After all, they are busy people; now live in wealth over the years of management and business firms. Although they kept an air of normality, nothing seems to be normal again. One day, the boys were called out by their parents.

"I'm sorry boys," their father began. "It seems that we have more work to do. You know how it goes, busy, busy, busy – 24/7. Haha! …Ahem. As I was saying, it's better if you both start to live by yourself from now on."

"Now, now. Before you say anything, your mother and I had already discussed over this matter and she agrees with it."

"Your father's right, you two. Besides," she went to the boys and hugged them, "I'm sure you'll be fine by yourselves. You're already old enough to see the world. And I expect you to take care of Souji, Minato."

"Just as your mother said boys, I assumed that you both want to experience independency right? Then this is your time to shine loves."

"…Alright," Minato finally spoke after considering the idea, "we'll think about it. The fact that you're always busy makes it difficult."

"I'm glad you understand boys. Think carefully, alright?"

. . .

"So…" Souji started. "Where should we go, nii-chan? I don't really mind anywhere though, we're always moving around you know."

It's true. Being successful individuals such as their parents have the tendency of transferring from one place to another. As such – simple commuters.

"Honestly, I'm not so sure either, Souji. But still, we have some time to think. Besides, I think something is in mind already." Minato paused, "I'm in doubts though."

* * *

370 words! (excluding the A/N)

I know I should've continued my other Persona story but I just have to post this! By the way, to the readers who read this story who happens to wait the update for Between Blood and Friendship, I'm so so sorry! Free cookies? No? Chocolate cookies? No? Cake? (Death sentence?!)

Anyways, happy holidays.


	2. Enrollment

Kind of… well… disappointed that there's not a lot of people reviewing or even voting. Oh well… Still think of discontinuing… I wonder myself how I'm able to make this. Not much plot it seems…

**Note: I'm not going to include all of the characters in both games. There's a chance yes but they're only going to be the minors.**

* * *

What have I gotten myself into this?!

. . .

As planned, the boys are going to live on their own. By Minato's request, he wanted to live in his parents' hometown. Similar to his adopted parents, the Arisatos was a decent family – neither rich nor poor yet have a stature in the area. Of course, that was all in the past. For Minato, it would be a good place to start off. Starting from scratch, away from family and friends to living with complete strangers. Even have a chance to experience the idea of schooling as well as surviving the world via working to earn an income. That is the beginning of independency, does in not?

In spite of everything, their mother worries about their wellbeing. Obviously, what kind of mother is not worried about her children? She asked or rather, forced, her husband to make arrangements for them to attend a school owned by a family friend, not having to pay the school fees. However, that is all she could do to make their lives easier. They would still have to find a place to stay. Mercifully, there are dorms being built near the campus to accommodate the students.

Saying goodbyes to their parents, the brothers began their journey; the start of new beginnings, new experiences and a new life – the art of adventure and freedom.

Arriving at the destined area by train instead of car, they stood in front of an enormous fair building. Glistened ivory gates reflected by the sun's rays welcomed them as it began to part ways. Beyond the gates, a beautiful fountain first caught their attention along with the scenic arranged garden. Then followed by three buildings; similar buildings on the right and the left while far up front, a different and larger building, perhaps the school's hall of some sort and whatnot. They were in awe. This is the public yet prestigious school, Ouyami High.

Snapping out from their rapt, they began to find an available room to stay before reporting their selves to the principal. In the search of finding a vacant dorm, nearly every dorm has been occupied except one. When they came to ask the person in charge, they found two vacancies. Unfortunately, the vacancy is for one boy and one girl.

Judging by the situation at hand, it seems that renting an apartment would have been a perfect solution if it not for no money. As their father had said: 'No work, no money.' The option of finding another dorm would be difficult as all dorms are being occupied by other students. To add to their problem, school starts by tomorrow.

"Let's play rock, paper and scissors" Minato suddenly suggested. "Three rounds. Not more, not less. Winner takes the room."

A simple game but make a wrong move and it'll be the end of you. Of course, Souji opposed the idea. When it comes to this type of games, for some reason said boy would lose hands down. Ever since they were young, Minato would always win. Always.

"Hah, don't tell me lil ol' Souji is scared?"

"I'm not scared!"

After three rounds…

Not so surprisingly, he **lost.**

Minato only yawned as Souji cursed his luck. "Good luck being a girl."

. . .

Much to his discomfort and Minato's amusement, Souji came back dressed as a girl… and quite cute as well. Thank his mother for the past few years treating him as a little girl before Minato came into the family. Sadly, he too has fallen by her hands. Seeing as his experience of cross-dressing, this would pose no problem at all. The problem is… Will Souji succeed?

* * *

Lobby

"Hello," Minato greeted the person at the counter. "I heard there's a vacancy in this dorm. Is it still available?"

The green hair stopped tapping on the keypads and glanced up. "Ah yes. You two must be new here. Oh, sorry. My name's Yamagishi Fuuka. I'm in charge of the registry in this dorm. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," they said in unison.

"I already have the names those who enroll here. Let's see…" She clicked on a document in her laptop and found their names. "…Arisato Minato and… Seta Souji. Is it correct?"

"N-No," Souji said in a high-pitched voice which came out a bit hoarse. Thankfully, he managed to adjust. "They must've typed it wrongly. My name is Seta… Seta Souko, his sister."

* * *

Yeap, a bad ending for a not-so-well-thought of a story. To conclude, I will be discontinuing.

Thanks anyways, I had fun.


End file.
